


The Power of Names

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Power of Names

Harry could tell Ron was nervous, but he nodded.

Harry drew a breath. "Okay, I'll start." Pause. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort," Ron echoed, and barely stammered at all. Harry grinned at him encouragingly.

"Voldy."

Ron grinned back. "Voldy!"

"Little Tommy Riddle!"

"Tommy-boy!"

"Had such a stupid name, had to change it to something even stupider!"

"How did he come up with that, anyway? Stole it off a supermarket?"

"'Out of toilet paper? Come shop at Voldymart!'"

"Who cares about You-Know-Who?"

"...When you can worry about You-Know-Poo!" Ron sang out, laughing now.

It was pretty stupid, they knew that, but it helped.


End file.
